Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and in particular to an air conditioner preventing hot air from being re-inhaled.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional air conditioners include an evaporator (inner circulation), a condenser (outer circulation), a compressor and an expansion valve. The compressor pressurizes a high-temperature refrigerant and moves the refrigerant to the condenser. A condenser fan blows an outer circulation flow toward the condenser to remove the heat therefrom, such that the refrigerant is cooled into liquid form. Then, the refrigerant passes through the expansion valve or a capillary to decrease the pressure and the temperature of the refrigerant. Next, the refrigerant enters the evaporator. An evaporator fan blows an inner circulation flow toward the low temperature evaporator to decrease the temperature of the inner circulation flow. The refrigerant is gasified due to the heat absorbed in the evaporator, and then travels back to the compressor.
In the conventional air conditioner, the hot air exhausted from the outer circulation unit is usually re-inhaled into the outer circulation unit, and the heat dissipation efficiency of the air conditioner is thereby decreased.